


Fallen From Grace

by yumerella



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: College, F/F, Fallen Angels, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Roommates, does anyone actually read my stuff?, how do I tag properly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumerella/pseuds/yumerella
Summary: When Tsushima Yoshiko falls from the heavens, she doesn't find much to occupy herself besides becoming a psychology major in college. It's freshman year and already she finds it boring, and she's got the rest of eternity to spend on this damned planet. Though since life is so boring, it wouldn't hurt to mess around with the humans a bit. Except Sakurauchi Riko is different than other humans.-----------------Sakurauchi Riko has never really lived by herself, always being sheltered by her parents. So when she's off to college, the only logical thing is for her to start panicking. What is her new roommate like? Are they nice? What if they come home drunk every night or do drugs or smoke or maybe they're just an overall prick? Except her roommate isn't human, but don't tell her that. She doesn't know yet.based offthistextpost
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. she fell

❝those who have fallen from grace...❞

her wings, so brilliantly white with purity, decay into obsidian black as he took hold of her delicate limbs. she could do nothing but await the excruciating pain about to come, for her wrists were chained to the ground. tears slid down her cheeks; her heart had grown too soft, but what was to be expected of a holy angel?

”today, here kneels tsushima yoshiko, an angel who shall soon fall down towards the earth, soon to be stripped of her wings. she has defied the word of the council and furthermore, she has disgraced me.” his voice bellows throughout the heavens. she made no noise but her tears fell ever more rapidly.

”let this be an example of what happens when one decides to act upon emotion rather than law.” his hands glow a brilliant red as fire appeared within the palm, inching towards her wings.

”please!” she pleaded, turning her head to face him. “there must be a way for me to atone for my sins rather this!”

he scoffs. lips twisting to a grin, he briefly chuckles before bringing his arms up.

”those who give mercy are simply cowards who are afraid of taking action.” the way he delicately took hold of her face and forced her to gaze forward betrayed the nature of what he did next. with a swift motion, her wings were severed, the flames of god slicing through her flesh until all that remained were charred stumps of what used to be wings. they disappeared into the atmosphere, dissolving into brilliant white speckles and soon after, a bloodcurdling scream rang.

* * *

she still remembers the pain of having her divinity ripped from her very soul. though now it’s a mere ache in the back of her mind, there would be times where her senses would suddenly flare and the place where her wings once belonged to would burn as if god were punishing her again for some despicable sin she did not yet commit.

she grumbles at the unpleasant memory as she slips on her jacket, fastening the zipper before walking out of the building. a bastard he was; she hated him with her entire being. had he no heart? was he so cold as to simply watch a child perish right in front of his eyes? to think that people would actually worship him. they were fools.

or perhaps...was she the fool to interfere with the collecting of a soul?

no matter. if she can’t reside in the heavens above where she belonged, then she’ll find herself a purpose in the earth below.

”atone for my sins my ass,” she mutters, stuffing her hands in her pockets. she turns a corner and onto the main street where a few others have decided to take an autumn stroll, leaves fluttering down like snow on the coldest days.

she’s free to do whatever she would like, and there’s no one to stop her.

❝...can’t possibly hope for redemption.❞ 


	2. she's weird

❝you can tell a lot about someone...❞

it’s always a bit nerve racking when you’re about to meet your roommate. after all, it’s the person you’re going to be living with and you don’t wanna make a bad impression; they’ll hate you and you’ll just have a really bad experience. riko felt the same butterflies in her stomach as she tugs on her suitcase towards room 509.

the opening assembly was really boring. if she hadn’t had her morning tea then she would’ve fallen asleep. it’s finally over though, so for the rest of the day, she can retire to her room.

she’s situated on fifth floor and though she wasn’t much of a fan of heights, she liked being on higher floors because the view is simply too spectacular to pass up. yeah, looking down is really REALLY terrifying but why look down when you can look up?

her room was the second to last one of the hall in the front of the building. it takes a bit for her to get to it but as she reaches the door, she begins to blankly stare at the walls, letting the fact that she’s in college and this is where she’s living for a year really sink in. her luggage grows heavy all of a sudden and it becomes a pain to lift her feet above the ground only to place it back down, so she stops. she stops and stares at the beautiful door and she stares at the room number on a silver plate nailed to the door. and she stares for who knows how long? because she’s scared of the possibility she’ll fail her classes despite never failing a single one class before. she’s scared of if her roommate is a druggie or if her roommate is mean, or maybe she’s the type to steal her stuff?

she shakes her head. snap out of it, she scolds herself. life is too short to worry about the future. a minute was spent fumbling around in her bag in search of her room key because lord have mercy; though she feints a clean, well kept room, her bags and drawers are truly a mess.

she finally works up the courage to open the door, twisting the key in the lock and pushing the wood to reveal a relatively decent sized room for two. upon stepping through, the first thing she notes is the baggage to the left of the room. her roommate was already here. riko quickly pulls her luggage through the door, shoving it towards her side — the right side — before plopping down on her bed. there’s someone in the bathroom, and she assumes it’s her roommate because who else could it be? a serial killer?

she shudders. maybe. but a serial killer wouldn’t make such a ruckus if they’re about to kill someone. that option is ruled out. maybe the person that cleans the dorms? probably not, the door wouldn’t be closed otherwise.

it has to be her roommate.

she doesn’t want to be awkward though, so she reaches towards her suitcase and lifts it up onto her bed. it lands, bouncing a bit from the mattress and once it settles down, she unzips the zipper, opening it up. there’s a lot of clothes in there — she’s living here for a while after all — but honestly, riko’s starting to question if maybe.../maybe/ she brought a bit too much.

a door handle twitches and before she’s ready, someone steps out. she’s got dark turquoise hair and when i say dark, i mean /really/ dark turquoise hair, though you can still see the tint of color. she’s got beautiful magenta eyes though and for a second, she loses her breath. it’s like she’s looking at a fallen angel, except those don’t exist. she thinks.

”h-hello,” she stammers out. wow, since when can’t she talk?

”hi...” her roommate quickly makes her way towards the wine haired girl, holding out her right hand whilst smiling. “i’m yoshiko, it’s nice to meet you.”

she reciprocates the handshake. a bit old school, not gonna lie — no one gives handshakes anymore, especially not in college — but hey, maybe her roommate is just really formal. she grasps her hand firmly. wow, her hands are soft. really soft. “riko, it’s nice to meet you too...!”

an awkward minute passes before the two drop their hands. way to go riko, it’s only been five minutes and already your roommate is uncomfortable.

”i um...” she should say something to break the tension. “i look forward to the semester!”

”same as i!” yoshiko turns to walk towards her belongings before pausing, turning back to the wine haired girl. “you’re a peculiar one.”

”what?”

”you’re troubled by something you shouldn’t be troubled by. there’s nothing to worry about if it hasn’t gone wrong before; just do what you’ve always done and all will be fine.” she gave her a smile and oddly, that somehow calmed her nerves about the semester. however...

”how...did you know...?”

her shoulders replied with a shrug, “i’ve got everyone else figured out.”

❝...just by looking at them.❞


	3. he's a bastard

❝my god, my god...❞

she hated this. she hated this so much. everything that was being said in the lecture hall were things that she’d heard billions of times already, considering the fact she was forced to accompany her “guardian child” to church every sunday for what? a couple centuries already? she could teach this class better than this professor.

honestly though, yoshiko wishes she were back in the dorm room, back where she could heat up some cup noodles while listening to some chill lofi as she catches up on her assignments for psychology. it’s utter blasphemy how her professor expected them all to finish so much in so little. absolute bullshit, as humans would say.

if only they could magically disappear...

then maybe she’d have some time to watch those k-dramas she discovered two months ago. she can curl up in her bed, watching as two star crossed lovers separate dramatically in the show, a hand on her chest as she attentively watches the heartbreaking scene unravel before her. if only these damned assignments could disappear.

they would if she weren’t here.

she’s so frustrated because ethics was canceled and she’s frustrated because she had been redirected to another class — religion — she wasn’t interested in. she can’t skip however, because it wouldn’t look good on her record and she can’t really walk up to her professor with the statement, “i used to be a fallen angel, i know this, may i be excused?”

though that’s not really a statement, rather a question.

her magenta eyes wandered over to the wine haired girl seated next to her. riko — her roommate — has her gaze fixed on the sheet of paper in front of her. she had a pencil in her hand, the pencil strokes coloring the paper — wait, is that her class assignment? — with graphite, lines weaving together to become a small dog that stood in the midst of her paragraph lines. it was a pug, a really cute drawing of a pug too. the drawing made her happy.

”is something wrong?” riko whispered, her eyes never leaving her paper. yoshiko sighs, resting her chin and head in the palm of her right hand.

”humans have wished to be gods so much they’ve forgotten they have the ability to create them.” her pencil twirls between her fingers, dancing around in little twists and spins. “imagination has truly suffered from this ‘monotheism’ stuff.”

riko is silent, finishing the last of her shading on her pug all whilst yoshiko watches attentively, the pencil still twirling around. the professor rambles one

”i guess so,” she speaks after a long awaited pause. riko smiles upon completing her drawing. it’s a fond smile, yoshiko notices, and she can’t help but smile along. “does that mean you’re an atheist?”

a chuckle escapes from the angel. a good guess, but that couldn’t be far from the truth. her eyes roll as she scoffs, “oh, i believe in god alright.

”i just don’t think the bastard deserves to be worshipped.”

❝...why has thou forsaken me?❞


	4. she’s a liar

❝when truth is replaced by silence...❞

riko likes studying. if you asked anyone else, they would’ve told you that studying sucks and that it was the worst part of the day. if you asked riko however, she’s say that it was one of the best parts of the day, and that she got so much accomplished in just two hours. though maybe it’s not the action of studying that makes her happy, but rather the knowledge that she’ll pass her classes if she studies. so she’s grown to love studying.

she stacks her notecards together, the last one out of the café. she’s kind, so she’s offered to stay behind to clean up after everyone. they were thankful. 

”riko-chan?” she whips her head around, startled by the sudden voice. the person is smiling brightly, those ocean blue eyes she once gazed in lovingly staring back at her amiably. 

”y-you!” perhaps it was habit, because riko remembers her doing it ever since they were little, but the right hand of the beige haired girl flew up to her head in a salute. 

”aye aye!” riko smiles. she still smells like the sea, even if they were far from the sea. it’s a nostalgic wave as memories of them spending their days happily together rush back into her mind... until the bad thoughts came in. the yelling, the anger, the jealousy. it was all too much and in the end, they separated. she couldn’t even remember the orange haired girl’s name, the one who shattered the tranquillity they had. 

“how’ve you been?” riko asks, gathering her pencils and pens into her bag. she finishes, and lifts her gaze towards you’s face. 

”pretty good, honestly?” she laughs lightly. “man, it’s been years...”

“it has been. you seem well. you look well.” 

“to think we’d see each other here of all places.” 

“yeah...” there’s a silence in the air. it’s heavy, the tension thick, all the repressed feelings and the horrid memories all come flooding back, and both the beige haired girl and the wine haired girl let the heavy thought sink in. 

”i’m sorry,” you finally says, breaking the silence. they can move past this. it’s ok to let go. so she’ll let go.

”yeah,” she pauses. “i’m sorry too.”

* * *

it was a bit after noon when she finally left the cafe. her talk with her ex had dragged out a lot longer than she intended but she didn’t have much today, so it wasn’t too much trouble. 

she skips steps. she always does, because she gets to wherever she needs to quicker. it saves time, so she always skips her steps. 

riko arrives at the top of the steps before looking over at the next one. why didn’t get dorm have an elevator? she’ll never know. you’d think a five floor building would have an elevator, but this building does not. just as she’s about to ascend the next flight, her peripheral catches the familiar turquoise hair. she looks glum, her eyes glazed with sadness looking at the ground as she trudged through the hall. 

something must’ve happened, because riko’s never seen yoshiko so glum. 

she approaches her roommate, a greeting about to leave the tip of her tongue when a hand is placed on her shoulder. it’s yoshiko’s. 

”the only truth a liar ever told was that lies weren’t gonna save you. don’t become the liar who has to pass that wisdom on, because they speak from experience.” 

riko didn’t see yoshiko for three days. and for three days, she’s left to wonder just what happened to her roommate that made her suddenly disappear. 

❝...the silence is a lie.❞


End file.
